Multi-choice card-type games, such as bingo or keno are played by individuals for a variety of reasons including entertainment and the challenge of winning. While both types of games can provide awards to winners, keno requires only a single player and can provide excitement and entertainment for that player via a single electronic version of the game.
Multiple players can be entertained simultaneously by means of a plurality of independently operated game machines. In such environments, each player independently plays against the house.
Games such as keno to a great extent have a standardized format which over a period of time can produce a drop in player excitement and interest. Hence there are on-going needs to try to bring play variations to the audience of players to sustain their interest and desire to continue playing.